Freaks
by Amanda Ayers
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! I UPDATED! PEOPLE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Jade

(Narrator: Dennis Rafkin)

Another day of being a freak, and worse a freak surrounded by other freaks who call you a freak just because you can't touch anyone.

"Hey Dennis?"

'Yeah, what do you want now Jennie?'

"I was wondering if you heard about the new girl yet?"

'What new girl?'

"I think her name is um..... Jade."

'No I haven't met Jade yet.'

"Oh well I guess you will soon, she's coming today."

Great a new girl, I mean a new freak.

(narrator: Jade Kinnies)

'Great not another school for freaks. I can't take it anymore Zack.'

"You can't take what anymore Jade?"

'I can't take being around freaks all the time. I should have just stayed in the mental hospital.'

"What are you talking about Jade, you hated the hospital."

'Yeah I do but at least I don't have to touch people there. I can just sit in my room all day and never have to see anyone die.'

"Jade I.........."

(narrator: me)

Zack was interrupted by someone screaming in pain. Jade and Zack ran to where the noise was coming form. They ran down the hall and saw a boy laying on the floor holding his head and screaming like bloody murder. Zack reached down to help the boy and as he did the boy yelled even louder. Jade went to pull Zack off of the boy and when she touched Zack's shoulder she went into a "vision" as she called them. Zack let go of the boy , the boy stopped screaming and Jade fell to the floor unconscious.

(narrator: Zack)

'Not again, she'll be out for hours.'

'What the Hell happened to her?"

'When she touches someone or something she can sometimes have "visions" about that person's death, or if it's a thing she sees the previous owner's death.'

"What do you mean be "death"?'

'I mean she can see when and how a person will die, and if she touches someone already dead, like a body, or a place where they died she sees how and when they died.'

"Oh, so did she your death or mine?"

'I don't know sometimes she doesn't get visions, but if I had to say, mine, because we had direct contact.'

"Ok, Oh by the way my name is Dennis, Dennis Rafkin. I would shake your hand but I don't want to go back into another seizure."

'Yeah well my name is Zack and this is my sister Jade.'

"Oh so she is Jade then."

'Yep, nice to meet you Dennis.'


	2. Fact or Fiction

(Narrator: Jade)

I woke up about three hours after the incident in the hall. I had a splitting headache so the nurse gave me some pills. Zack was asleep in a big chair next to my bed. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. The boy that was in the hallway, the one me and Zack tried to help, was also there, he was reading a book and I don't think he even noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, so I see your awake"

Well maybe he did notice me.

'Yeah' I said to him.

"Good now I can leave"

He got up and started out the door.

'Wait' I said. He stopped and turned around so he was looking straight at me.

"Look I have to go to class, I've stayed too long as it is"

'I just wanted to know your name'

"Its Rafkin, Dennis Rafkin"

'Ok. My name is ..................' He cut me off, which I found to be very rude of him.

"Your name is Jade Kannis"

'How did you ....................?' Again he cut me off.

"Your brother told me"

'Oh'

"Now if you don't mind I need to go to class"

He started out the door again. But again I stopped him.

'It wasn't you that I saw'

"What?"

'I saw what you saw when you touched Zack, it happens with other physics. When I touch them I link with their powers. That's is why other physics hate me so much I think. They think I'm trying to steal their powers.'

"Are you?"

'No! Why would I want to?'

"I don't know, but how come when I touched Zack I didn't read you as well?"

'Because that other reason why everyone hates me, other physics can't read me'

"You mean that if I....................." I cut him off this time.

'Yes, if you touch me you wouldn't have a seizer.'

"I don't believe you"

With that I jumped out of bed and for some odd reason I kissed him right on the lips. He reared back ready for a surge of pain and visions. But nothing happened he looked at me confused. He then lost his confusion and leaned back into another kiss this time much more intimate than before.

Zack moved in the chair, I was laying in the infirmary bed staring up at the ceiling thinking back to the kisses me and Dennis shared. I was a bit confused, for some odd reason I kissed me, I didn't even know him and yet I kissed him. Why? I could have just grabbed his hand or his shoulder to make my point that I could touch him. Why did I have the sudden urge to kiss him?

(narrator: Dennis)

Why did she kiss me? Maybe it was just to prove that she could touch me. But why didn't she just grab my hand or something? I liked it. It was the only kiss I ever had, probably the only kiss I will ever have. Maybe she likes me? No, why would she like a freak like me? But then again she's a freak too. A beautiful freak but still a freak. Maybe she liked the kiss also?

(narrator: Jade)

Of course I liked the kiss, if I didn't why would I let him kiss me back? Oh, I'm so confused, I don't like guys as soon as I meet them, at least not most of the time.

(narrator: Dennis)

I can not concentrate. I can't stop thinking about her. The teacher is talking and I have no idea what she is saying.

'Mr. Rafkin?'

I jerked back to reality.

Hu? I said confused.

'Fact or Fiction?'

Fact or fiction what?

'The story is it fact or fiction?'

Umm, Fiction?

The class laughed.

'Mr. Rafkin, have you been paying attention?'

Yes. I lied.

'Then you should be able to tell the class that this story is a Fact because it was a real life event.'

Oh.


	3. Reunion

(Narrator: Jade)

Well at least I can get out of this bed now.

'Yeah, now at least we can go to class.'

Zack, is all you think about is school?

'Yes, I mean, No!'

Uh, hu.

'If I thought only about school then I would be in class already.'

Come on then, lets go.

(narrator: Dennis)

I am so bored. I hate math, when will I ever use this in real life?

(narrator: me)

Jade and Zack suddenly walked into the class room.

(narrator: Dennis)

What? She is out of bed already. I has only been two hours. She must be tougher than she looks.

'Oh, Mr. Kannis and Ms. Kannis I see that you are feeling better. Class this is Sandra.........'

Jade cut her off. 'JADE!'

'Right, Jade Kannis and her brother Zackary.........'

Zack cut her off. 'ZACK!'

'Alright, Zack Kannis. They are new students, Jade, Zack you may sit here and here.'

Jade and Zack took their seats and Jade ended up right next to me.

'Now class, like all new students Jade and Zack will come up in front of class, state their names, tell a little about themselves, and as custom state the power that they posses. Jade, why don't you start.'

Jade stood up and glanced at me. Then she walked up to the front of the room.

(narrator: Jade)

The teacher called me to the front of the class. I glanced at Dennis hoping he wasn't paying attention to me, unfortunately he was. When I got to the front of the class the teacher told me to state my full name, I felt like I was in a court room and the other students was the jury, the teacher the lawyer, and Dennis was the judge.

My name is Sandra Jade Kannis, and my brother and me moved here from Las Angeles, California. I then looked over at Zack, then glanced at Dennis. He was staring hard at me and I at him.

'Ms. Kannis? Would you tell the class your gift?'

Um, my gift is when I touch things or people even dead people I see when, where, and how they died or are going to die.

'OK, thank you Ms. Kanjis you may take your seat.'

As I walked back to my seat I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat down and looked over towards Dennis. He was still staring at me but not in fear like everyone else was. He stared at me in understanding and in a way of pity. The teacher called Zack up to the front of the class.

'Mr. Kanjis.'

Dennis leaned over his desk until his face was even with my desk.

'Hello again.'

Hi.

'Are you feeling better?'

Yeah.

'Good.'

Why?

'Because I thought that maybe I might be able to get a date out of you.'

What makes you say that?

'I don't know. Will you?'

Will I what?

'Go out with me?'

When?

'How about this Friday?'

Sure.

'Really?!'

Yeah.

'Cool, how about seven?'

Ok.


	4. Bullies

(Narrator:Jade)

"Hey Jade, it's seven are you ready yet?"

Yes Zack I'm ready. What is he so excited for, I'm the one going on the date.

"JADE!?"

"WHAT!?"

"Okay! God!"

"He's late."

Who's late?

"Dennis."

He's not late, I am.

"Hu?"

We're meeting in front of the Gym, Bonehead.

"Oh."

Well bye Zack.

"See ya Jade, remember be home before ten."

What ever, see ya little bro.

(narrator: Me)

Jade stood in front of the Gym for only ten minutes, when she suddenly heard someone screaming, and she knew who it was too. Jade ran to the sounds of pain and laughter.

"Hey weirdo, what do you see, hu?"

"Yeah, what do you see hu... hu.... freak?"

"HEY!"

Jade shouted running up to the large group of bullies.

"Jade?"

Dennis said very weakly. He was now laying on the ground still having seizures. They bullies had chained Dennis's ankle to the ground, right in the middle of a graveyard behind the school.

"Get out of here girl, this has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah well that is were you are wrong, you see me and Dennis had a date tonight and thanks to you guys it has just been ruined."

Jade busted through the group. She walked over to Dennis, she reached down to help him and suddenly had a vision. Not about Dennis but about Robert Coswell, the man's grave that Dennis was standing on. Jade then passed out on the ground.

"Jade!" Dennis yelled then passed out from pain himself. The large group of people that was once standing around Dennis and Jade were gone, leaving Dennis and Jade unconscious in the middle of the graveyard.

YEAH! I FINALLY UPDATED! I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Best Date I've ever been on

"**Best Date I've ever been on."**

**I do not own 13Ghosts.**

The Next Morning

(Narrator:Dennis)

I woke up about twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I looked around the hospital room, it was raining outside. There was a curtain next to me, I pulled it back some and saw Jade laying in the bed next to me. She looked even more beautiful asleep. She had shallow breathing and she was hooked up to an IV needle. Zack was asleep in the chair next to her. I just stared at her trying to remember the night before, it was all very fuzzy. She stirred and opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling then she turned her head and looked at me. We laid there for awhile and stared at each other until she broke the silence by saying.....

"Good morning Dennis."

Actually it would be good afternoon. How are you feeling?

"I'm alright, you?"

I'll live.

She laughed slightly.

"Well last night was interesting."

Oh yes, it was the best date I've ever been on.

She laughed again.

"Me too."

Jade?

"Yeah Dennis?"

Would you like to try again sometime?

"When?"

When ever you feel better.

"How about tonight, if you're up for it?"

Yeah sure I'm up for it, but are you?

"Yes, of corse, I'm a tough girl."

I can see that.

"So tonight then?"

Yep.

"Ok."

Oh Jade?

"Yeah Dennis?"

Thanks.

"For what?"

Helping me last night.

"Well I don't think I did much good."

Yeah you did.

I UPDATED!!!!!!! NOW REVIEW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAASSSSSSSEEEEE!


	6. GHOSTS! GHOSTS! AND MORE GHOSTS!

**GHOSTS! GHOSTS! AND MORE GHOSTS!**

**I don't own 13Ghosts! RR Please!**

5 months later

(Narrator: Jade)

It has been five months since me and Dennis met. Our relationship has been going great. I love him so much and we haven't had another one of those incidents in a while. School has been better than when me and Zack first came here. I've gotten some new friends, Lil, John, Sandy, Robert, and Holly.

Right now I am in Math Class. It happens to be my favorite, me and the teacher are discussing the distributive property when two police officers walk in the class room.

"Mr. Shrader? We are from the NYPD, we would like to speak with a Sandra Kannis, and a Dennis Rafkin."

I looked over to Dennis who had a confused look on his face.

"Jade, Dennis."

Me and Dennis got up from our seats and headed towards the two men.

"Come with us please."

We followed them to the principal's office.

"What did we do now?"

Asked Dennis grabbing my hand as we walked.

'I don't know Baby. Nothing that I know of.'

We walked into the office and saw a man sitting there. The police officers left the room and closed the door.

"Please, sit."

The man told us and we did.

"I suppose you're wondering why you are here."

'The thought crossed my mind.'

I said with a rude tone.

"Well Mr. Rafkin, I am asking for your help. I'm the chief of police, and we are working on a very special case."

'What kind of case?'

I'm starting to get really interested now.

"Well a murder case, several murders actually."

'And you need us why?'

"I have heard of your and Mr. Rafkin's gifts before and I thought that you can use them to help us."

'Well you thought wrong. I'm not going to get a killer headache for anybody.'

I said starting to get up out of my chair, but Dennis held on tight.

"Baby, maybe we should help."

"He's right this guy is no going to stop killing until he's caught. Now will you help, please."

I looked down at the floor, this is not what I wanted to do. I then looked over at Dennis. He gave me a sad look.

'Alright, what do we have to do?'

"First, come with me."

Later that night

(Narrator: Dennis)

Jade decided to help after I gave her my sad face. She always falls for that. This guy took us to the morgue where the victims were. There were twelve known vics, all of them were young girls.

"What do you want me to do?"

Jade asked the chief.

"Touch them."

So Jade reached down and touched the first vic. She went into her fit and then fell to the floor. She didn't pass out like she use to, she learned to control it now. I ran over to her.

'Babe, you okay?'

"Oh, wonderful."

"What did you see?"

The chief asked.

"A man, around mid-twenties, red hair, brown eyes, strongly built."

"That sounds like Johnson, Morgan."

The chief said as he told his men to go find the guy.

"Morgan? Wait, no not Morgan. Harold. Something."

"Harold was her husband."

The chief said.

"The woman were connected not only by killer, but they were friends. Harold didn't like them much."

Said Jade. Suddenly I felt something and I went into a huge seizure. It was the girls their ghosts.

Jade went to me and touched me and went into a seizure as well. The girls said "Thank You." To Jade and then disappeared then I saw another ghost, then another, then another. GHOSTS, GHOSTS AND MORE GHOSTS. Then me and Jade both passed out on the floor.

Review! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Graduation day

**Graduation day**

**I do not own 13Ghosts! Please review! You review and I'll review back!**

(Narratir:Dennis)

I am so nervous. I can not believe that I am going to ask Jade to marry me. What if she says no? What if she doesn't love me the way I love her? What if...? Come on Dennis straighten up. You love her and she loves you, what is with all these "what if's"?

"Dennis!" calls Jade.

"Comeing Baby!" I call back to her.

This is it. No turning back now. I'm going to ask her to marry me, after the graduation of course.

"DENNIS!" she calls for me again. And my heart has just jumped into my throt.

(Narrator: Jade)

"DENNIS, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" I call to him again.

God what is taking him so long? Maybe he is just nervous. Hell I'm nervous. God I love him though. I love him so much. We have been through so much together.

"Hey Baby." Dennis says as he walks out of the house.

"Hi. What took you so long?" I ask him.

"I was just thinking about something." He said trying to get off subject. It didn't work.

"Yeah, what about?" I asked knowing that his next answer would be " Oh just stuff".

"Oh just some stuff." He said. I told you.

"Well how about you think about that stuff after graduation." I said kissing him on his lips.

"Ok Baby." he said kissing me back and then getting into the car.

"Hi Zack!" I yell as we arrive at the school.

"Hey Jade." said Zack as I walk up to him and hug him.

"What's up Zack?" said Dennis going up to him and shaking his hand.

"Nothing much Dennis." said Zack.

"Come on boys, we don't want to be late for our graduation now do." said Jade taking Zack and Dennis by their arms and draging them to where they are suppose to meet.

"YAY! You see honey, that wasn't so bad now was it. All that is left is college." said Jade to Dennis.

"College? I just graduated from High School, come on, give me a break sweety." said Dennis.

"Oh come baby. College will nolt be that bad. Oh yeah you said that you had a suprise for me, what is it?" said Jade.

"Well..." said Dennis.

"Oh come on baby tell me." said Jade.

"Ok." said Dennis and he got down on one knee and pulled a black box from his poket.

"Jade? Will you marry?" asked Dennis reviling a small diamond ring.

"YES!" yelled Jade as she jumped on Dennis knocking him to the ground.

**Ok I know that this chapter was short but I just wanted to put it in here. I hope you have enjoyed so far. There is still a lot more to come. Please review! The next chapter will be years later when Dennis and Jade meets Ciris! That is where the Thirteen Ghosts come in!**


	8. 12 Ghosts

**12 Ghosts**

**I don't own 13 ghosts!**

It has been 4 years since Dennis and Jade got married. Jade works as a singer in a local bar. Dennis is no more than a messed up physic. The government asks for their help with "spacial" cases, they pay them not as well as they deserve. Jade makes less than twenty dollars a night at the bar, so they are not living very well. Jade didn't go to college because she couldn't handle all the people around her. But one day they got a phone call that changed everything.

"Hello?" said Jade.

"Hello, is this the Rafkin's residents?" asked a man on the other side of the phone.

"Yes this is. May I ask how this is?" said Jade.

"I am Sirus Criticose, I would like to hire you and your husband." said the man.

"Hire us? For what?" asked Jade.

"I hear that the two of you have very spacial gifts that will be useful to me." said the man.

"Gifts? Sir, I'm sorry, but we don't do that sort of thing anymore." said Jade.

"But I really need your help and I can pay very well." said the man.

Dennis was listening on the other phone and yelled,

"We'll do it!"

Before Jade could say no.

"Very well, thank you very much. Come to this address tomorrow morning." said the man.

Then he gave them an address.

"We sure will, thank you sir." said Dennis hanging up the phone.

"Dennis? Why did you do that? You know we don't do that sort of thing anymore." said Jade.

"I know baby, but we need money. If we don't pay off our rent we will be on the streets." said Dennis.

"I know that, but..." started Jade.

"Baby, everything will be fine, I promise." said Dennis kissing Jade on her forehead.

So Jade and Dennis packed their bags and got a good nights sleep.

The next morning Jade And Dennis went to the address the man on the phone gave them. When they got there, there was trucks and people, and high tech. Equipment all around a house that looked as if no one lived there anymore.

"Awww, Mr. and Mrs. Rafkin, how very nice to finally meet you." said Sirus.

"Yeah, whatever, so what do you want with us?" said Dennis.

"Well, I would like you to help me catch a ghost." said Sirus.

"A ghost?" said Jade.

"Yes, a young boy died here, and his ghost still lingers, I wish to capture it." said Sirus.

"You want us to capture a innocent boy's ghost?" said Jade.

"Yes." said Sirus.

"Ok. As long as we get payed for it." said Dennis.

"Dennis!" said Jade.

"Baby we need the money, besides he is dead." said Dennis.

"Whatever." said Jade.

"So we help with this boy and we can go right, you'll pay us after this?" said Dennis.

"No. This boy and then there are eleven others to capture." said Sirus.

"Eleven?" said Jade.

"Yes, but you will be payed by each ghost you catch." said Sirus.

"So we have to capture 12 ghosts in all, right?" asked Jade.

"Yes." said Sirus.

"Sounds easy enough." said Dennis.

**Ok Short chapter, I have really bad writers block, I just wanted to add a update so ya'll know that I am still here and I am still working on this story. Please review.**


End file.
